


When the world ends with you

by nameless_constellation



Category: uta no prince sama
Genre: AU, M/M, Overused trope, Zombie Apocalypse, and people are sad, more people dying mmmmMMMM, writing while on PMS means people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_constellation/pseuds/nameless_constellation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would you want beside you when the world ends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the world ends with you

"Say, the world is ending, who would you want to have by your side right now?" He carelessly fingers the half empty can, swinging his legs energetically. Beside him, Ranmaru snorted and chugged down his own can of beer, feeling the cold liquor burn his throat. Against the rough pavement, he clenched his fist tightly, scrapping the skin off his knuckles. He steals a glance at Reiji, whose lashes swept against his dark eye bags softly as he blinked at the starry sky. 

"Who even cares at this point." He scoffs, not really telling the truth, but not lying either. It really wasn't like him, the way his stomach clenched and his tongue numb against his inner cheek. It doesn't matter he tells himself, at this stage it doesn't matter who is with me, the world is gonna end and we are all going to die, he chants repeatedly in his head. It doesn't help, it doesn't erase the painful fact that he knew, deep down in his heart, that Reiji wanted someone else by his side right now. He knew when the world was ending, Reiji wanted nothing but Aine but his side, he would give anything for his best friend (lover?) by his side again. It doesn't help with the aching gnawing that grew in beating, palpitating heart.

And it hurts.

Reiji tilted his head and smiled up at the stars. He found Andromeda, the Big Dipper, Cassiopeia and perhaps a shining star blinding him (perhaps he'd imagined it). Losing was an easy art to master, many things in his life were filled with the intent to be lost, to fall into an easy dark hole. He lost his friends, his family, his juniors, heck the hell knows where Camus and Ai went. For all he knew, they were gone. The world was going to end anyways, he should just stop trying so hard, lying so much. He would be lying if he said he truly wanted Ranmaru beside him now; he would be lying if he said he would kill to have Aine beside him again; he would be lying if he said how much it hurt him, how much guilt pooled in his heart, that he did not love Ranmaru as much he liked to have. Should have.

And it numbs him.

When the world was going to end, they sat there in silence, looking at the sky and drinking themselves silly. If they could live to see tomorrow, they would wake up with a hangover tmr, not remembering what they had said the night before. They would go to work per normal, blind to the things they've hid and lost.

But they couldn't.

And the world crashed down upon them, rotting and snarling and ripping flesh from bones.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this it isn't beta'd and I am stressed as fuck


End file.
